The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in feeding dissolvable products, and in particular, an apparatus, such as a brominator, having improved flow control.
Apparatuses for holding and feeding dissolvable products are generally known. For example, brominators, which dissolve and feed granulated brominated hydantoin, are currently used in water treatment systems to control bacterial, algal and fungal populations. One such known brominator 200 is depicted in FIG. 1.
Brominator 200 includes a chemical holding tank 202, an outlet system 206, a diffuser 208, and an inlet system 210. Inlet system 210 includes a flowmeter 212 and a ball valve 214. Outlet system 206 includes a ball valve 216. A granulated bromine product is contained within the tank. Water is fed into the tank through the inlet system and enters into the bottom of the tank. When the water pressure increases going into the tank, or when a pressure drop occurs between the inlet system and outlet system, the water flow rate into the tank increases. This often causes the granulated product to lift orxe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d above the bottom of the tank and up to the diffuser (or screen). As a consequence of this floating, the diffuser or screen may become clogged and/or small undissolved granules may undesirably go through the diffuser or screen. It is generally necessary to include a relief valve for relieving excess pressure due to clogging or other causes of pressure build-up.
In the brominator 200, the water flow is regulated by ball valves 214 and 216 of the inlet system 210 and outlet system 206. Although the ball valves may be throttled to some extent to control flow and adjust for pressure fluctuations, this requires a manual operation and does not allow for continuous regulation of the flow. A flowmeter 212 is required to give a visual indication of the flow rate so that an operator can manually adjust the system in response to fluctuations in pressure. In addition to the clogging and resultant pressure problems in the brominator discussed above, fluctuations in the flow rate through the brominator necessarily cause a fluctuation in the delivery rate of the chemical being dissolved and fed through the system. This can result in an undesirable over-treatment or under-treatment of the water supply being managed.
An improved dissolvable product feed apparatus which alleviates the problems of clogging, passage of undissolved product, and fluctuations in chemical delivery rate without the requirement of manual manipulation is desired.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a dissolvable product feed apparatus for feeding a dissolvable product comprises a dissolvable product holding vessel and an automatic flow control device fluidly connected to the holding vessel.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a dissolvable product feed apparatus comprises a dissolvable product holding vessel and means for maintaining a flow velocity below a maximum of approximately 1.36 feet/min in the holding vessel.